


Day Six (Protective)

by y02mustang



Series: Supercorp Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief mention of Jess - Freeform, F/F, Protective!Kara, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Prompt: Protective Lena or KaraKara goes into protective mode to defend Lena, but this time it doesn't require super strength.





	Day Six (Protective)

Lena stares at her reflection in the mirror, adjusting her skirt and the collar of her blouse until she’s mostly satisfied. Her hair is pulled back in a high bun and she's already finished her makeup, but she leans closer to be sure nothing has smudged. She ultimately decided on simple post diamond earrings but she's not certain they’re the best choice. 

“Ready?”

She turns to find Kara standing in the doorway of her bedroom. “Yes.”

Kara smiles, hearing the slight tremor to her words, and moves closer to rub her hands over Lena’s arms. “You’re gonna do fine, babe. This is a great project and everyone is going to be excited to learn more about it. And I’ll be right there up front, okay?”

Lena sighs. “We should get going.”

Lena drives to L-Corp, where the press conference is being held in just over an hour. Jess meets them there and immediately hands Lena a paper with stats and graphs, giving Lena the latest update. She nods and scans the information. Nothing much has changed since yesterday, no adjustments needed to her speech, so that's a relief. 

Kara captures her wrist and squeezes gently. “I'm going to go find a good seat in the press room, okay?” She winks at Lena. “You've got this.”

Kara takes a seat in the third row, in the center, where Lena will be able to see her immediately. The room fills quickly with reporters and cameramen, the sound technician checks the various microphones attached to the podium, and then the volume of the idle chatter rises as everyone waits for Lena to begin the press conference. 

Promptly at two-thirty, Lena enters the room and steps behind the podium. She glances at the reporters gathered and Kara gives her a small smile. 

“Good afternoon, and thank you all for being here today. L-Corp has been working diligently over the past six months and I'm pleased to announce that we are initiating the Piezo project, which will begin immediately. We have made strides in energy harvesting through piezoelectric materials...” 

She goes on to explain the prototypes that are being launched at an expo the following week, including several new batteries, and gives the rate of improvement they’ve seen in their testing. All the numbers put the L-Corp project well ahead of its next competitor and when everything is market-ready, it is predicted to have a huge impact across multiple industries. 

“I’ll respond to any questions you have about this initiative.”

The first hand up is Kara’s and Lena nods in her direction. 

“Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers with Catco magazine. Can you give us an example of some of the industries you see this project improving?”

“At this point, we believe the biggest applications will be for wearable technologies and autonomous devices, but we’re working closely with the mobile industry, as well.”

A man in the sixth row gets to his feet. “Lawrence Wright from National City Enquirer. Your charitable donation to the local alien refugee group was in the news just yesterday; are you shifting L-Corp away from its anti-alien stance?”

“L-Corp has never had an anti-alien stance.” The single prototype they’d designed which might have been considered anti-alien had been scrapped well before production, thanks in large part to the blonde in the third row who was currently shooting daggers at the reporter from the Enquirer. 

“I’m sorry, I meant LuthorCorp.”

Lena lifts her chin slightly but that’s the only indication she gives of her anger. “This is an L-Corp press conference about the Piezo project, Mr. Wright. I’ll answer any questions you may have on that subject.”

As a few other reporters try to vie for Lena’s attention, Lawrence shouts, “Are these donations meant to be reparations for your crazy brother? Or are they just to make you feel better about the guilt you bear and the blood behind the Luthor name?”

The hushed murmur that spreads throughout the room quickly turns into anger and other reporters begin to stand and drown out the man’s voice. Lena refuses to react to anything more from him and takes questions for several minutes, then thanks the press for attending and exits the room. 

The journalists finish up their notes and the cameramen begin to take down their tripods and the microphones. Kara maneuvers through the crowd and filters out of the room, trailing after her target. 

The man pushes through the glass doors and leans against the exterior wall of the building, lighting a cigarette and pulling out his smartphone. 

Kara takes the cigarette from his mouth, tosses it on the concrete, and puts it out with her shoe. 

“What the hell?” He starts for her, angry.

“No smoking within fifty feet.”

“Fuck off,” he snarls, stepping into her space. 

She stands her ground. He's perhaps an inch shorter than she is and she uses that to her advantage, looking him in the eye. “What the hell were you doing in there?”

“Asking questions. It's what I do.”

“You have no reason to attack Lena for her brother’s crimes.”

He sneers. “I have plenty of reasons, starting with the fact that her last name is Luthor.”

“She is _more_ than just her last name. She has more integrity in her little finger than you’ll develop your entire life. She held this press conference to show the innovation that L-Corp is driving to change the world for the better, and all you did was try to distract from that message.” She steps toward him, pleased when he leans back. “But you failed. L-Corp’s work will continue, with Lena at the helm. All you've done is disgrace your paper, which, seeing as it's a trashy tabloid, is really saying something.”

“Who the fuck are you anyway? You're from Catco, right? Why do you care?”

“I care because journalists are supposed to report the truth, promote the important stories and inform the public of what's happening in the world around them.” Kara crosses her arms. “You’re not a journalist. You're just a bitter columnist for a gossip rag, and while you might think that means you can do whatever you want, if you _ever_ come after Lena Luthor like that again, I swear that I will destroy whatever career you think you have.”

He tries to take a swing at her, a wild right hook, but she steps back so he can't connect and he stumbles. 

“I’m not going to fight you,” she sighs. 

He rushes her and she sidesteps out of the way. 

The two security guards who have been watching the display intervene now and take the man by the arms, escorting him off the premises and encouraging him to cool down. 

Kara turns to enter the building and check on Lena, only to find the woman peering at her from the other side of the door. 

“Hey,” she steps inside and walks with Lena away from the flow of traffic, “are you okay?”

“What was all that about?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just having a chat.”

“About destroying his career?”

Kara bites her lip. “You heard that?”

Lena gestures at the journalists milling around the lobby. “ _Everyone_ heard that.”

“Oh.” She scrunches her nose as she thinks about that. “Well. They all seemed pretty upset when he was being a jerk in there, so I bet any one of them would have said the same thing.” She settles her glasses to a more comfortable position on her nose. “It’s fine.”

“I appreciate the effort, Kara, but that wasn’t necessary.”

“Of course it was. You don’t deserve that. You are doing amazing things with L-Corp and everyone knows it’s on a much different path than it was before, which is all thanks to you.” She snorts. “He was just trying to create some sensationalist news story because he doesn’t know how to research and prepare a _real_ article.” 

“Well… thank you. I don’t think he’ll be making another appearance at any more of my press conferences.”

“Good.” Kara shoves her hands in the pockets of her jeans and tries to rid herself of the residual righteous anger. “Do you still have things to finish up here? Do you want to grab a late lunch?”

“We had lunch at noon, darling,” Lena reminds her, chuckling. 

“Yeah, but… this is _late_ lunch.”

Lena smiles. “Sure. Why don’t I take you out for potstickers, my valiant defender?”

Kara preens and accepts the title with a grin. “Seems fair.”


End file.
